Gundam Wing the Light of the Last Star: Part One
by Duo Maxwell Fan
Summary: The tale of madness and destruction begins here..................I can't say much it will give it away, so I just ask that you read and review, because I want to know what you think. Oh, and by the way, this is the rough draft, so please try to ignore sp


Gundam Wing: The Light of the Last Star

Part One- A tragic Loss

"Go," Heero stated coldly, looking at the woman.Her ice blue eyes fought his glare, showing no signs of subsiding."Very well, but I warned you."She walked out the door, and turned to the right.Her jet black hair was pulled up in a bun, and she was wearing a black blouse, with a pair of khaki slacks.She had one black onyx earring in each ear, and her neck was graced with a small golden chain.Her dark hair made her ice blue eyes stand out even more.She had a nametag on her shirt that stated her name, and function at the Gundam Research Facilities, or GRF, Ronada Malaris.Underneath her name were two occupations listed, MS Engineer, MS Pilot.Even though just age seventeen, she was already and accomplished Mobile Suit pilot, surpassing even Heero Yuy.

As Ronada walked down the hall, she reached up to the two hair sticks holing her hair in place and pulled them out, letting her waist length black hair cascade down her back.She pushed the hair back over her ears, so that it would not tickle her cheeks.As she turned down the hall, she looked up to the white ceiling, thinking about weather or not she should actually waste her time and psychic powers on Heero, he was so cold hearted.But then again, his daughter was quite an anomaly.At age fourteen, she was one of the few people alive that could keep up with her piloting skills, and her personality and spirit was amazing.Yolanda Yuy was not at all as cold hearted as her father.She would be a tragic loss to the world.

Ronada walked into the locker room, and punched in the combination to herlocker, and then when the finger print scanner was uncovered, she pressed her thumb to it, and the security lock opened, allowing her to access her locker.She didn't know why she used this security, she could just use her telekinesis to form a shield around the locker, that nothing could penetrate, but it wasn't worth suffering a constant migraine.She grabbed her purse and jacket out of the locker, and closed it.She turned just in time to hear the lock reengage, and she walked off.

Outside, Ronada walked over to her electric blue model 3120 convertible Ford Mustang.She could afford better, but she didn't want to be too flashy.She unlocked the door, and threw her purse in, and then she sat down in the drivers seat.She closed the door, and opened her purse.She went through it until she found her keys.Just as she was about to start the car when a thought flashed through her mind.She again went digging through her purse until she found her headache medicine.When a psychic used his or her powers, it gave them an incredible migraine.Even when struck by the normal occasional headache, a psychic could not take just any pain medication, it wouldn't work.It had to be a prescription pain killer.She put the key in the ignition, started the car, backed out and took off down the road.

Quatre walked along the grassy pathway in the Winner estate.He looked up at the sky, relishing the peace.Ever since Relena Peacecrafthad taken her elected place as the world's queen, total pacifism had ruled the land.He looked up, and loved the sight of a clear sky, a sky that had peace in it, not the essence of war and bloodshed.As Quatre walked, he came across the path that lead to his Gundam.He looked up and saw his great Sandrock Custom looming ahead of him.His symbol of never ending strength, many looked up to it with wonder and awe.He continued on and back to his home.

Ronada was moving with high speed down the highway.Her electric blue Mustang moved down the highway, passing every car she saw.She came upon the exit that she wished to take, and turned into it slowing her speed. She came to a stop, and then turned right.Ronada reached her home rather quickly.She pulled into the apartment complex parking lot, and then grabbed her purse.She walked up to the door to her apartment, and then she took her key out of her purse.She unlocked the door and then she opened it and walked in.

As the sun was setting, Duo sat on the cliff, overlooking the ocean.He was sitting on the edge of the cliff watching the waters shimmer in the sunset.He looked over to his right, and saw His Deathscythe Custom.He watched as blew through the trees, relishing the peace.He saw seagulls fly through the air.He decided it was time to go back to the GRF in the morning.He pulled himself up and walked over to his Gundam, and then got into the cockpit.He switched the controls on, and flew off towards the Winner Estates.Quatre had given him a room of his own to stay in.

****

Ronada looked down over the catwalk, her clipboard in hand.The repairs on the EARTH Leos.The EARTH Leos, or EL's, had been invented to provide greater Earth defenses.As she looked at it, she noticed something in the left leg."Hey, look at the left leg of the third EL from the right."The young engineer in training with her looked, and saw the piece of shrapnel in the leg.Just then,a young person in a GRF uniform came running up to Ronada."Miss Malaris, something terrible has happened.I need you to come with me at once, it is of utmost importance."Ronada looked questioningly at the young man, and then asked, "What, may I ask, happened?""There is no time to explain, please come with me!""Fine.Ellis, have that left leg looked at," she said handing the young engineer her clipboard."Alright lets go."Ronada and the young man ran off down the catwalk towards the door.

Ronada came into the room following the young engineer."Please, tell me what is happening.""I can't.""Fine."She saw him point to a chair, and she sat down in it.It was in front of a huge table.She saw a man sitting there."Miss Malaris, thank you for coming."He was, from what Ronada could tell, about six feet tall.He had blond hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing the uniform of a GRF worker, with obvious indications of a higher rank.Perhaps a training officer.He looked at her, and he began to speak."Miss Malaris-""Not so formal.Call me Ronada""Fine then, Ronada.A new military power has been attacking various countries, well actually they have only attacked the former United States of America.The country's communication has been completely isolated.Relena Peacecraft has made many efforts to find out what is going on, but her majesty has made little progress.We have only this footage from a EL Team Captains Mobile Suit."The man reached for a button underneath the table.A television screen on the left side of the room flared to life.

On the screen was an image of a clear ocean, except for the EL units.As they moved, Ronada heard their radio conversations."Reports of MS units attacking various areas of the former USA have been heard.The main points are Washington D.C., New York City, and Los Angeles.All communications have been cut off.Our job is to investigate and report," the Team Captain spoke."Roger," an obviously young person returned.Just then, small black dots were seen on the horizon."Captain, MS units approaching, twelve o'clock.""Roger.Assume defense positions and formations."As he said this over the radio, the EL units were seen coming into a defensive formation.Then the black MS's approached."Wait a second, those are Virgos!Get yourselves out of here, now!"They were Virgo's all right, but something was different.Their heads were no longer tall and pointed, but more humanoid like that of a Gundam.Their blasters had obviously been modified to a ridiculously powerful level."Mobile Dolls?" the same young person asked."Yeah, and after us!"The Virgos closed in.They began to fire on them.The EL pilots began to try the techniques they had learned in training, but these Mobile Dolls were different.Their movements weren't as predictable as before.They were completely unpredictable.Explosion after explosion was seen as the Virgos blew up EL after EL.Screams of horror were heard over the radio, and then a yellow blast cam at the team leader.The screen went black.

"They were all killed.""Horrible.What are we supposed to do about this?""You are to report to the Lunar Base immediately.A shuttle has been prepared for you.Pack your things, the shuttle leaves in a half hour.""Got it."Ronada's ice blue eyes stared the man down.The burned into his mind."I didn't catch your name, sir.""My name is Stevens.Eduardo Stevens.""Thank you then, Eduardo."With that Ronada got up and walked off.She went to the nearby emergency supply station there, and picked up a suitcase.She went to her locker, punched in the combination and then pushed her fingerprint to the pad, and the locker opened.She took out the entire wardrobe that she had there, which consisted of five shirts and blouses, five pairs of khaki pants, two GRF uniforms, and a classic blue dress, and packed it into the suitcase.She shifted through her purse, and then found her pills, and keys.She looked up on the top shelf and then she took her migraine pills from up there.She put them into the suitcase, then she closed it and then headed off.

Ronada walked into the shuttle terminal to the Lunar Base.She checked in her baggage, and then she boarded the plane.She looked through her purse, and found the medicine.She put it near the top, and then closed the purse.She waved a stewardess down, and asked for a glass of water, which she received after a smooth take off.She placed it on the pull down table on the back of the seat in front of her.Took a deep breath.She was going to get a horrible migraine after this one.Her eyes flashed an unnoticeable ice blue light and then she closed her eyes.

Ronada sat there, docile and quiet.She took on the task of finding out what was going on.She tried to link to the mind of one of the Lunar Base employees, with luck she finally got a hold of one's mind.She scanned his mind, finding that there were different battles going on, and then she discovered that a colony had been shut down, and the earth didn't know about it.There seemed to be factories and such there.Something where MS's could be mass-produced.She thought that she should just wait anyways, and that it would be foolish to try now.Then she came across a different thought.This man thought she was very pretty.She thought she would have some fun, and modified that part, as she thought he was handsome, and it seemed that he had a great personality.She also put the thought in that he had to meet someone at a street corner.She severed the connection, and opened her eyes, and then reached for her pills.She took two of them out, and swallowed them with water.Just as she swallowed the last pill, the migraine struck.She leaned back, and she closed her eyes.She cleared her mind of all thought, so that she couldn't focus on the pain.

Yolanda walked down the hallway, her father in pursuit.They reached the turn, and then entered the office of the man that had instructed Ronada and briefed her."What is it," Heero asked the man."Well, the situation is grave, sir.A new military power has been attacking various countries; well actually they have only attacked the former United States of America.The country's communication has been completely isolated.Relena Peacecraft has made many efforts to find out what is going on, but her majesty has made little progress.We have only this footage from a EL Team Captains Mobile Suit."He reached for that same button again, and showed Heero and Yolanda the same recording.

"Horrible, just horrible."Yolanda was shocked."I thought all the Mobile Dolls had been destroyed," Heero said."They were, but these are different.In any case, you are to both report to the Lunar Base at once.The next shuttle leaves in one hour.Dismissed."'Dismissed, hah,' Heero thought to himself.'I am a higher rank, and I was just dismissed by a training officer.'Heero and Yolanda walked to the emergency supplies station, and grabbed a suitcase each, and packed some clothing and different items.They then headed for the terminal.

Ronada's headache was beginning to subside.She opened her eyes, and then she let herself think again.The same half full glass of water was still in front of her.She took it in her hand, and gulped the rest down.She sat it down and then she looked around her.The headache subsided completely.She looked out the window to see the shuttle landing.She grabbed her purse, and checked it to make sure that everything was still I in it.When she saw that all was there, she clamped it again.Once the shuttle had landed she stood, and made her way out.Outside, she stepped down and then saw a person holding a sign with her name on it.She walked over to him, and said "I am Ronada.""Come with me please, Miss Malaris."She followed him to a limo, and he opened the door for her.She sat down as her luggage was brought to the limo, and put into the trunk.That being done, the driver drove off.

"Duo, good luck.""Roger," Duo replied.He sat there in his cockpit, and then he punched a button on the ceiling control panel.A keyboard came down out of the ceiling, and in front of Duo.He began typing on it, and then soon an old mission was being displayed on his main viewing screen."So that is what he meant."Duo pushed the same ceiling button, and the keyboard ascended back to its original place.He pushed another button in front of him, and contacted Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa at the same time."Guys, we have a new mission," Duo began."We are to return to the Lunar Base.How soon can transport pods be ready, Quatre?""Within the hour, Duo.""I need all of you at the Winner Estate in one hour, with you Gundams.""Roger," they responded in unison, and then his screen went blank, and then a view of the outside appeared.He grasped the controls, and breathed in."Here we go again," he said out loud, taking off.As he began to land, he saw the other two landing next to Sandrock Custom.He landed with them.Quatre came onto their screens."Transport pods are ready, guys." "Good," Trowa replied.They are about three hundred feet behind you.Over and out!""Roger," they again chorused in unison.

As they turned, they saw Quatre running as fast as possible towards the Sandrock.Duo knelt down and put a hand down, which Quatre climbed onto.Deathscythe's hand moved up to the cockpit of the Sandrock, and Quatre entered.They all walked to the pods together.They stepped their Gundams into them, and then shut all weapon and transport systems down.Duo came over the screens of all the pilots, and soon all three pilots were on each screen."So what are you going to do while we are in flight?" Quatre asked."I am going to watch movies," Duo said."I am going to write to my girlfriend," Trowa said, a rare smile gracing his face."I am going to read," Wufei said."What movies to you have, Duo?""Anything you can think of.""How about, Scream 3?""Yup.Sending it over now!"Duo hit a button, and he instantly sent the movie to Quatre, who began to watch it intently.Trowa was pecking away furiously at his keyboard, and Wufei was reading intently.Duo pulled up his favorite movie of all time, What Lies Beneath.He began to watch it intently.

Heero and Yolanda's shuttle landed at the terminal.They were picked up in the same manner Ronada was earlier. They got out of the limo just in time to see the four Gundams landing."We are all here, huh?" Heero thought out loud."Looks like it," Yolanda replied.They walked into the building in front of them.Heero went cold when he saw Ronada sitting there."You," Heero said."Heero Yuy?Hah, what are you doing here?""I don't know you tell me.You're the psychic.""You aren't worth the migraine," she said obviously sarcastically."Lighten up.I just wanted to tell you that you would be coming here later, but you wouldn't listen.""Is that all?" Heero asked her, looking surprised."Yeah, but if I recall right, you didn't want to hear my psychic mumbo-jumbo.""I guess I was wrong about you then," he said.He and Yolanda sat down.Heero read a magazine while Yolanda and Ronada held a conversation about the EL units that were destroyed.

In the middle of their conversation, the other pilots walked in.Duo looked at them."They are at it again.""Amen," Heero said, putting his magazine down.He pointed to four chairs, and the others sat down.Duo began to converse with Heero about how they had modified their Gundams.Then a man walked out, with two others by him."Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen."Their conversations stopped.The man there was wearing a white lab coat, and the others were dressed in jeans and a tee shirt.The one to the "doctor's" left had blond hair, and light brown eyes.The one on his right had brown hair and deep blue eyes.They were both teenagers, and about six feet tall."First of all I would like to thank all for coming here."Ronada eyed the man down.There was something about him."First I would like to introduce you to the two people that I have with me.To my right is Neil Forsythe, and to my left is Setsuru Yahariza."They both smiled.Neil looked at Ronada.She looked back at him.The intensity in the color of her eyes startled him, but he didn't show it.She smiled back at him, and acknowledged him.'Wait a second,' Ronada thought to herself.'He is the one that I got to earlier!'Here was the young 16 year old whose mind she had scanned earlier, and then here he was in front of her."My name is Antonio Relazia.If you will all follow me, please."They all followed the doctor back into the room.

"You will all be staying here for a while, so I hope you find our hospitality okay.You are all talented pilots, and we would like to test your abilities here."Ronada didn't believe him for a second.She knew there was another reason for their reason being there.She just couldn't put her finger on it.She didn't find it worth a migraine, so she just went on."Miss Malaris, this is where you will be staying," Antonio said pointing into a room.She looked at the room.Quaint, but okay."Thank you, Antonio."He took the others to their respective rooms, and had their luggage brought to them.

Ronada walked around her room.She actually quite liked it.With a little telekinesis she could move it around and make it quite nice.She walked over to her closet.She did not feel like unpacking right now, she just wanted to sleep.She telekinetically opened her suitcase and closet, and proceeded to make the luggage unpack itself.She changed into her nightly attire, and she made the sheets fly up off of the bed.She walked over, and lay down, and the sheets fell down on her.Soon, she had drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Neil had just finished unpacking.His roommate, Setsuru, had also just finished."I actually like it," Setsuru said."Just like my room at MS Academy so many years ago," Neil said thoughtfully.He looked over at Setsuru."Hey, how many years have you been piloting the Mobile Suits?" he asked."Ever since I could remember.I think it runs in my family.I don't know how, but I am somehow related by blood to Heero Yuy.""No way.I am related to Duo, but there is a huge gap in the family blood line.""Maybe we will become good friends, eh?""Maybe," he said looking at him."So, what do you think of Ronada?"He asked slyly, climbing into bed."She is hot," Setsuru replied, also climbing into his own bed.Setsuru clapped, and the lights turned out.They continued to talk about their lives, people they liked, and just guy stuff for a few hours across their room from their respective beds before nodding off to sleep.

*****

Ronada woke up to the sound of a knocking on her door."Who is it?" she called, climbing out of her bed.She began to change out of her nightdress and into her clothes."Just Setsuru.I was wondering if you would like to take a walk?" he inquired."Love to.Give me about fifteen minutes, okay?""Sure."Ronada walked around her room, practically using telekinesis to prepare herself the whole time.Her makeup and clothes were flying around the room.After she had her makeup and blue jean shorts with a electric blue tank top on, she put everything neatly back.Five minutes, a record time for all she knew.She telekinetically flung the door open and walked over to it."How did you do that?" he asked, surprised."Psychic," she said pointing to her left temple."Telekinesis comes with the other abilities.""I can see that.Now, how about that walk?"She walked out and flung the door shut, as she had flung it open before.

Setsuru and Ronada walked along outside the complex, in the manmade park that was created by the Lunar Base geniuses."This looks almost real," Setsuru remarked."Yeah.So, tell me Setsuru, where are you from?""Japan.What about you?""Japan."Setsuru looked at her.He looked into her eyes, surprised."Wow, I would never have guessed," he remarked.She saw a bench and gestured that they should sit down there.Setsuru nodded and they continued to walk towards the bench.When they reached the bench, they sat down.

"So, how old are you?" Ronada asked Setsuru."I am sixteen.I will be seventeen in two weeks.You?""Seventeen.Eighteen in about a year," she replied to him.He smiled as he looked at her.She was even more beautiful in person than he could have ever imagined."How long have you been a mobile suit pilot?" Setsuru asked."Oh, gosh, it is a long time now.Let's see, about, ten years.I first piloted a Taurus at seven, and stuck with it."Setsuru moved just a little closer to her.She noticed, and she didn't complain.He was handsome and had a great personality.She liked that in a boyfriend.She moved closer to him, and he noticed.She was beautiful and had a great personality.He liked that in a girlfriend.He was staring at Ronada's eyes.Ronada caught him, and he looked up at the sky immediately.She didn't mind.She loved the color of his eyes.She looked around them.No one in sight.She moved up, and gave him a short peck on the cheek.He was stunned at first, and then he relaxed.He never dreamed a person like her would like him. 

Setsuru looked down at her.Ronada looked back up at him, and she spoke in a soft voice."You know what?I think I like you a lot.""I think I feel the same."She smiled at him, and then a sharp, sudden noise was heard.A beep was coming from her watch."Darn.Hold on Setsuru."She looked down at her watch, and an image of Antonio was there."What is it Antonio?"The image of Antonio began to talk."I need to meet with you privately, it is very important.It is a top secret MS problem, and I will meet you by the elevator in the hall to the left of your room in about five minutes.Over and out."With that, the image of Antonio disappeared from the face of her watch, and the digital face returned."You heard the man," she said disappointed."Yeah.Meet you by my room after the meeting?""Yeah."She got up, and she bent down to give him another short peck on the cheek, and walked off in the direction of the complex.Setsuru looked after her as she walked off.

Ronada walked up to the elevator, and Antonio was there."Ronada, thanks for coming.This is of utmost importance."'This better be earth shatteringly terrible,' Ronada thought to herself.They stepped into the elevator.Antonio pushed a button underneath the rail on the left, and the elevator closed and began to move.They rode down in silence, Ronada wondering what could possibly be going on.Antonio decided to break the silence."There is a problem with one of our top secret mobile suits, and I think there is someone here that may be able to help you.""And who might that be?""I dunno, the people just said it was someone that you had met before."The elevator stopped.The metal doors opened, and they stepped out.There was a small room there, obviously they had gone underground.The elevator ride had been so smooth that she could not tell which direction they were going, but the slight change in the air pressure told her that they were underground.Antonio walked over to the wall, where there was a retinal scanner, and a handprint scanner.He pressed his palm to the handprint scanner, and a beep sounded.He looked at the retinal scanner, and a beam shot out and into his eye, confirming his identity.The wall across the room from her slid back, and up into the ceiling.There was a door there.Antonio took out a card from his lab coat pocket, and slid it into the scanner there.The scanner returned his card, and once he took it, the door popped open.There was a catwalk there, made of a metal grating, obviously by the pattern, Gundanium.She and Antonio stepped onto it, and the door shut behind them.

As Ronada and Antonio walked along the catwalk, she could see three mobile suits.They were different from any she had ever seen before.They held the normal humanoid shape that was standard for a mobile suit, but these were each a different design.One was extremely tall, and was equipped with a huge double beam cannon.One was short and small.It looked like it could obtain tremendous speeds.The last was a medium height, and it held a staff in one hand.The staff obviously operated on the same concept that the Deathscythe's scythe operated on.The color schemes were all totally different. They all had some kind of retractable wing on their backs.One had demon like wings, another angelic looking contraptions, and another just plain white wings that were divided into three sections.She noticed that there was a slit above the wrist of each of the hands of the MS's.This was, Ronada deducted, the new type of beam saber she had heard about.It couldn't be lost unless the arm was lost."Antonio, what _are_ those?""New model Gundams, Ronada."She was dumbfounded.She stared at them, her eyes widened considerably."Why am I here?" she asked."You, with your consent, will be the pilot of one of these."She was taken back even more from the sound of this.She stared at him."I can't refuse."Antonio let a small smile creep onto his lips."I knew you would consent.""Now, there are actually four of these, but the pilot of the fourth Gundam is out on a field test.""Who, may I ask, is that?And who are the others?""Neil is out on the field test right now, Yolanda Yuy will pilot the tall one, called the Eternal Wing Gundam Zero.You will pilot the white one in the middle, it is called the Sapphire.The green one on the left will be piloted by Setsuru, if he agrees.Its name is the Emerald." "Neat.Who was the person you were talking about?""Just a second, I will go get him."Antonio walked off.

Ronada stood there in utter anticipation.She looked at the Sapphire, taking it all in.The MS looked like it could achieve incredible speeds, from its build and shape.It was white, and had a humanoid head, like the other Gundams.Instead of anything else, though, it had sea blue eyes.None of the others had them.Antonio walked up, unnoticed.He was being pursued by a man in a white lab coat.He had ice blue eyes and jet black hair.He was about six feet tall, and wore a pair of black shoes.His blood ran cold when he saw the girl whose eyes were fixated upon the Sapphire.

"Miss Ronada, this is the man I wanted you to meet."Ronada turned, expecting to see someone she had never seenbefore, and would probably never see again.As she was getting ready to say a polite greeting, her blood also ran cold.She stared at the man, astonished to see him."F-f-father?" she managed to choke out."Ronada?" he spoke."I don'tbelieve it!" she cried out as she ran up and embraced the man in a hug.Tears had already been streaming down her face."They told me you were dead!" she sobbed."Let me get a good look at you," he said, holding her out at arms length."You are every bit as beautiful as your mother was," he said, the sadness showing in his blue eyes."Was?You mean-" she asked him, saddened."Unfortunately, she died, recently.She was killed in a Mobile Doll attack," he said, tears almost streaming down his own masculine face.

The door slid open, and Duo strutted into the room, over the Gundanium catwalk.He saw Ronada and her father, hugging, and then Antonio walked over to him."What is going on here?" Duo asked."Father and daughter reunion," he said."No way.Mister-my-way-or-the-highway is her father?" he asked, letting the surprise creep onto his face."Is there a reason the great God of Death came to see us?" Antonio asked, changing the subject."Yeah," he said, staring Antonio in the face now."I need some parts and an engineering room big enough for my Gundam and some extra space.""What for?" Antonio questioned."I am going to update the beam scythe, and put in a few new weapons and defenses," Duo told him."Sure, no problem.Engineering building 33, on the left side of the complex," he said digging into his pocket."I was going to use it later, but here you go anyways."He handed Duo a sheet of paper and two keys on a key ring."Here are the entrance codes, and the keys to the part warehouse.""Thanks," Duo called charging off.

Duo left the building, and ran over to his Deathscythe.He pushed the button on the right foot of the Gundam and the rope with the handle on it came down to take Duo up to the cockpit.He grabbed the handle, and tugged on it, making it pull him up to the cockpit.He activated the Gundams controls, and took off for the building he was instructed to use.  
Duo landed, and took the blue prints out of the secret compartment underneath his seat.He took off the restraints, and the switched off the controls.The cockpit opened, and he descended to the ground, leaving the rope there.He took out the piece of paper, and he entered the entrance codes.He opened the now unlocked door, and then went to the stairs on the left side of the huge building.He ascended the stairs, and then he went into the main control room.He opened the door and he entered.He sat the blueprints down on the table meant for them, and then clipped the sides to the table with the small clips there, to hold it straight because the paper had been rolled.He then walked over to the small control panel and pushed the button to open the huge doors so that he could bring his Gundam inside.

Once Duo had his Gundam inside and he had returned to the control room, he flipped up the small communications screen to the right of the blueprints.He pushed the button marked "Parts Warehouse."A mans face was then there on the screen."What can I do for you, Mr. Maxwell?" it asked.Duo looked down at the blueprints, and he read of the list of parts that he needed for the modifications."The parts will be there in about three minutes, sir.""Thanks," Duo returned, and flipped the screen down.He looked out the glass paned wall at his Deathscythe.The parts truck pulled up outside.Duo ran down to greet the man.

"Thanks," Duo said, signing for the parts he had ordered."Anything to help the Gundams defeat OZ," the man returned, walking back to the truck.He pulled into the building through the open doors, and then he left the truck there."Down to business," Duo thought aloud.

"No way, he is making his Gundam _better_?" Yolanda half asked half stated, surprised."He is in there modifying it right now."Heero looked over at her."And I am going in there to modify the Wing Zero Custom after him.I am going to increase the power of the beam cannons, the beam saber, and reduce the influence of the ZERO System.""Why change the ZERO System?""If I ever turn against you, I might kill you, or any of the other pilots.I don't want to have to even come close to doing that again."Yolanda looked at him."Again?""I almost killed Wufei in a battle once," he returned.

Duo was standing over the table working diligently on his new design.It was the generator for the new triple beam scythe.In addition to the new scythe design, the staff would have a powerful beam cannon on the end, with power matching that of the Wing Zero's.He connected the last heat resistant wire, and the generator was finished.He activated the crane, and had it taken into the giant room to be installed into the new scythe.He had the cranes that had the parts on them connect everything together.He had finished the modifications to the Deathscythe."All finished," Duo said to himself.

Duo soon had Antonio on the communications screen, talking to him."Yep, all finished," Duo said to him."Great.Heero is outside right now, let him in.He is waiting to use the building.""Okay."Just then, the sirens went off."What?A army of Mobile Dolls?Right.Duo, get moving!There is an army of 200 Mobile Dolls coming at the base!""Right!"Duo charged off in the direction of his modified Deathscythe.

Duo flipped the controls on, and activated the radio.Duo activated the main power generator, and then flew off.He headed out into the deep, eternal darkness we call space.He flipped the auto pilot switch, and the Deathscythe began to head in the general direction of the Mobile Dolls.Duo was flipping switches to see if he could find any glitches in his work.None.He took the Gundam off of auto pilot and gripped the controls as he saw an explosion ahead.The screen to his left zoomed in.It was a Lunar Base Taurus.He sped off to the battle field, the blackness hiding his Gundam.

The Mobile Dolls were blowing up everything in sight.Just above the head of one of the Dolls was an area with no stars.An OZ captain looked up and saw it, and saw that it was in the shape of a Mobile Suit.It looked strangely familiar'Could it be?' He thought.Then two red gleaming stars appeared, and they were close.They weren't stars though, they were eyes, the eyes of the Deathscythe."IT'S A GUNDAM!" the captain yelled as the Deathscythe came down on him with the triple beam scythe.

The captain's MS blew up, and the other suits started firing on Duo.He threw the scythe out, spinning it, and it sliced through everything it touched, and instantly took out about fifty Mobile Dolls.As gracefully as Deathscythe had thrown it, it took hold of the scythe once again.The shoulders of his Gundam opened up, and a laser cannon came out of each side, and fired on some of the Dolls, twenty to be exact.They blew up in a magnificent flare.In the same motion as before, Deathscythe threw out the scythe, putting a wild spin on it.It sliced through about another fifty Mobile Dolls, and then it returned to Duo as gracefully as he had done this before.He pointed the end of the scythe at a group of the MDs and fired the beam cannon at them.Once they were gone, Duo demonstrated how quick he was with the MS, and he sliced through the rest of them one by one.

"Not even a challenge.They never even knew what hit them."Just then, a barrage of laser fire came down on Deathscythe, which was easily deflected with the Gundanium shield.The main screen showed above him, and there were about ten mobile suits there, like none he had ever seen.On the left screen the face of an OZ captain showed."Surrender now, Gundam pilot!" the face commanded."Me?Surrender to trash like you?I don't think so!"With that, he threw the scythe up and sliced the suit that had sent the message in half."Any other takers?" Duo sarcastically asked."Death can be painless, ya know!"With that he picked off another two of the suits."He's toying with us!" a voice could be heard saying over the speaker."Not even the new Orion suits can stand up to him!Lets get out of here!""No one leaves here alive!" Duo said as he opened fire with the beam cannon.The last of the suits disappeared into eternity in a ball of fire.

"What the heck were those new 'Orion' things?" Duo asked himself.The suit had been a plain blue color, except for the eyes which were a blood red color.They had a flamethrower, but it wasn't very effective in space, as there was no oxygen.They also had ridiculously powerful laser cannons, but they were still no match for Duo's Deathscythe Gundam.Duo flew back to the Lunar Base, satisfied greatly with the new modifications of his Gundam.

Relena was walking down the hall of the Peacecraft Memorial Palace, in Colony L1, the capitol of the Unified Colony Alliance, or UCA.Next to her was a graceful woman, of the same age.She looked almost exactly like her.Her ladylike figure was graced with a classic blue dress, and her eyes were a bright, deep shade of green.Her blond hair's length came halfway down her back, flowing in her stride.Her face was exactly like Relena's, except for the color of her eyes.Rita Peacecraft, the leader of the Colonies was the twin that had been separated from Relena at birth.

"Finally, we are at peace," Relena said, looking a window at the earth."Really?" Rita said in reply."Then explain the United Oz Forces.They have isolated the entire Northern American Continent by force, and you call that peace?""I suppose you are right, but OZ was quiet up until yesterday."Rita looked over at Relena."They have developed a new type of MS, they call it the Orion."Relena looked over at her, surprised."Huh?Are they any match for our forces, or for the Gundams?" Relena asked, a worried look creeping onto her face."No match for the Gundams.Duo Maxwell single-handedly defeated ten of them.He modified his Deathscythe, and he also destroyed an armada of 200 Mobile Dolls."Rita looked at Relena, and smiled."We will be fine."Relena looked out the window again, and then spoke."There is a meeting of all World Nation leaders tomorrow.Please come with your top ambassadors.We are discussing the defense against this new OZ."Rita looked at her, and a bit of relief showed on her face."We will be there."

Duo walked down the catwalk in the engineering room where the new Gundams were."Do you think we will be able to stop this new OZ?" Antonio asked Duo."We did it before, and we can do it again.You saw how outdated those Mobile Dolls were."Antonio looked over at Duo."It isn't the Mobile Dolls I am worried about.It is those new Orion suits I am worried about."Duo looked over at him, with a "You've got to be kidding!" look on his face."They have a new technology in them that has the ability to activate the self-destruct mechanism in a Gundam."Duo looked at Antonio, wide eyed, realizing how close to losing he really was."Relax.The ones that you fought didn't have it in them."Duo then looked a bit relieved."But the three of them that are heading this way do.""You mean—""Yes.""The only thing we can do is destroy them before they can use it."

Five Gundams were rocketing through space.Duo's triple beam scythe was flaming, while Quatre's heat blades were glowing a red color.In front of them were three blue mobile suits with red glowing eyes.They watched as they drew ever closer."Lets go!" Heero said in his typical bossy manner.

Wufei's beam glaive flared to life, and Heero raised his twin buster rifle while Trowa raised his Gundam's left arm.Heero fired at one of the Orion suits, but it was too quick and it dodged.Wufei tried to stab one of them with his beam glaive, but it also dodged."Surrender now and you might live!" one of the Orion suits' pilots yelled over the radio."NEVER!" Duo yelled, charging at him.He threw the beam scythe out as before, but it missed because they were so quick.Trowa let loose with a barrage of ammo, and it all missed."These things are just too fast!" Quatre yelled, chasing after one of them.

Wufei was also chasing one of them.Silently and quickly, a white beam came out of each suit, and went towards Heero, Wufei, and Trowa.The beams hit the face of each Gundam, but it did nothing."What was that?" Heero asked, confused.Just then, the alarm went off in all of their Gundams."What the—" Heero cut himself off as the self destruct countdown showed on their screens."It can't be right!" Wufei cried."Oh, but it is!" one of the Orion pilots laughed."You will all three self destruct!"

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Heero cried, as his Wing Zero began to self destruct.A tear ran down his cheek."I'm sorry, Yolanda," He whispered to himself, and the suit exploded.A huge flare surrounded it as it disappeared, turning to scrap metal.The other two followed.Wufei and Trowa went into oblivion, thinking of the loved ones they had lost.

Just then, a huge beam came out of nowhere, and destroyed one of the Orions.A small white MS came from above them, and it chopped one of the Orions in half with a beam saber.The other one began to run.The MS that had fired the other one down turned.Yolanda's voice could be heard yelling as she fired."This one's for my father!"The beam hit the Orion, and it exploded into scrap metal.

~End Part One~


End file.
